Miss- A- Rooney
by StoryToBeToldAsOne
Summary: After Maddie got to go to the Olympics she wants to try even harder and even more and is mostly in the backyard playing basketball. Well, Liv tries to support her but Diggie isn't so happy about it even though he wants her to go but she also wants to spend time with her the last ten weeks and talks to her in the backyard. What'll happen? Miggie One Shot! I own nothing! :D R&R! :)


**Hay guys! I just finished watching all Liv&Maddie episodes and I really wanted to write an One Shot :D**

**I also have some ideas for a full story (More infos at my live journal) but I wanted to try out an One Shot at first :)**

**It's not a special One Shot or anything but I tried my best with it and I hope that you guys like it :)**

**The One Shot also doesn't have anything to do with the story from me that will come hopefully soon! :D**

**It's Miggie and probably really cheesy! :D**

**SPOILER ALERT FROM Flashback- A - Rooney!**

**Well, I hope you guys enjoy it and leave a lot of reviews! :D**

**Love you guys as always xx**

* * *

**One Shot: Miss- A- Rooney**

**Summary:**

**After Maddie got to go to the Olympics she wants to try even harder and even more and is mostly in the backyard playing basketball. Well, Liv tries to support her but Diggie isn't so happy about it even though he wants her to go but she also wants to spend time with her the last ten weeks and talks to her in the backyard. What'll happen?**

* * *

**Diggie's POV:**

I was just on my way to the Rooney's house to spend some time with Maddie.

Since she got in to the Olympics team a few days ago she was training even harder then before.

I was really happy for her but I also wanted to send some time with her until she would go.

We were a couple or 'Officially in like with each other' , however you want to call it and she really meant a lot to me.

I sighed and rang the doorbell to the Rooney's house.

Hopefully she would make a break with her practice and go and get some froyo with me or something like this.

Well, but knowing Maddie that could be hard.

She was totally in to this and it was cute but also frustrating for me.

After such a long time of figuring out what we actually were together , it was almost impossible to let her go.

The door opened and Parker stood in front of it.

''Oh, hey Diggie. You looking for Maddie? She's in the backyars. Got to go and build a new tunnel. Found a way how to get from my bed room on the couch in the living room in 6 seconds!'' He told me and already walked away.

I looked confused after him but shrugged it off and went to where Parker told me.

The backyard of course. Where else should Maddie be?

She was training like crazy like I said and it was cool but she also should have some time for me.

I was her b- I didn't really know what we were but more then friends for sure.

I went through the kitchen and then out to the backyard.

There was Maddie in her school jersey, throwing a few baskets.

''Wow. You still have that jersey even though you're playing why much higher soon?'' I asked her leaning against the door frame.

Maddie stopped and turned around to me, blushing.

I smiled at her and she smiled slightly back.

''Oh- Diggie. What's up?'' She replied.

I chuckled and stated, ''Stuff. You're working really hard, Rooney.''

Maddie nodded and throw the ball once more in to the basket.

''I want to be good for the Olympics.'' She replied.

I nodded and took the last steps to her, sighing inside.

Maddie looked at me with a raised eyebrow.

''Is everything okay , Diggie?'' She asked me.

I took a deep breath. I just had to tell her.

Even if she would kill me for what I was going to say but I just had to say it.

I took the ball that was back to us and then replied, ''Actually not. Maddie, ... I know how much this means to you and that you want to practice to get better but I'm afraid that we barely spend any time with each other anymore and you're going so soon and I don't want to lose you sooner then it has to be.''

**Maddie's POV:**

He caught the ball and then replied, ''Actually not. Maddie, ... I know how much this means to you and that you want to practice to get better but I'm afraid that we barely spend any time with each other anymore and you're going so soon and I don't want to lose you sooner then it has to be.''

I looked shocked and in awe at him.

That was so cute but at the same time kinda stubborn.

I chuckled and then told him, ''I'm not spending my whole time with practice.''

This time Diggie raised an eyebrow at me.

I started stuttering, ''I'm also s-sleeping and e- eating and doing other interesting things.''

Okay, I was spending most of my time with practing.

''Diggie, I know that you're right but this is really important to me and I want to make this good. This is my big chance.'' I added.

Diggie sighed and threw the ball in the basket.

I really liked Diggie but I had to practice.

They would send me home again if I wouldn't practice. I was sure of that.

''I know that this is important to you, Maddie and this is also important to me. I want you to be happy but I also don't want to lose you.'' He replied.

I sighed and then looked at him.

He was so cute right now but I didn't quiet get the phrase with the losing me.

''You don't lose me. I'm still here.'' I said to him.

Well, at least for the next 9 1/2 weeks.

Diggie nodded and then showed with his hand around the backyard.

''Yeah, you're still here. Playing basketball the whole time and not spending any time with he and that even though we have so less time until you have to leave me for a really long time.'' He stated.

Okay, now I got it.

I couldn't help but smile at Diggie, since it was so cute actually.

I told him, ''Well, this is my dream and I want to make this good. Besides we can spend some time together. Why don't you play with me?''

Diggie now rolled his eyes at me and I looked confused at him.

I wanted to take the ball from him again but he threw it away.

''No Maddie.'' He replied. ''I want to go somewhere with you. I don't know. Maybe really taking salsa lessons or just eat froyo or go wherever but going on a date. Who am I kidding, going on bunch of dates and enjoying the last weeks we have together.''

My eyes went wide at this. This was so cute!

Well, but-

''Diggie, I do-'' I didn't get to finish my sentence since he cut me off with a kiss.

My eyes went wide but I kissed back.

My body was tingling from the kiss and I felt like in heaven.

We've never kissed and it now showed me how serious Diggie was.

As we broke apart, we both breathed out a ''Wow.''

I smiled and then took his hand.

''You're right. Let's go and do something.'' I said to him.

Diggie smiled and then suddenly looked worried.

''But you are going to get changed in to something else , right? Not that you don't look beautiful but I don't think that we can go like this to a restaurant.'' He asked me.

I couldn't help but blush at that but then grinned.

I laughed and led him in the house.

''Maybe. We'll see about that.'' I replied, laughing.


End file.
